


Admiration

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo admires Legolas more than the elf will ever know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

I want to hold you

I want to wrap my arms around your slender width

I want to house your rising length with my hands

But I can’t

I’m too small

Too pathetic to keep a lasting impression

The grass could swallow me whole

But you

You’re a tree

A silver branched spire

Twisting to the clouds

You’re running, jumping, skipping, shouting, calling, ready for action

Stop

Stop for just a second

A slight gash resides on your arm

It bleeds, not heavily but steadily

Stop for just a second

Let me try

Let me try to hold you

Let me wrap my arms around you

My hands are no palace

But they’ll try their very best to shield you from the snow


End file.
